Winter
by Lady Knight of Spades
Summary: *Fem!Eleven/River, one-shot, AU* It's snowing, and the Doctor intends for her and River to have fun.


**A/N: This became a monster as I wrote it. And guess what? I love it!**

**Disclaimer: Can I just have a Doctor/Rivernonly episode to ease my shopper heart? Or own this? No? Okay.**

* * *

"RIVER! It's snowing!"

River couldn't say anything fast enough in response. The words seemed to be lost on her tongue when she saw just how quickly the Doctor ran out of their house and into the cold winter air, twirling in the snow.

And still in her pajamas.

The blonde counted down from five on her fingers, jerking her thumb at the door that her wife just ran through, coming back into the house, her teeth chattering.

"It's bloody cold out there!"

"It's winter, honey. It's supposed to be cold."

Her words seemed to fall on deaf ears though, because the Doctor repeated the process of running in and out of the house. With a shrug, she got up from her chair to go and get dressed.

Knowing the madwoman, they'd spend an entire day out in the cold.

* * *

Of course, River was right. Both Time Ladies were now dressed in winter clothes. Well, River was. The Doctor was in her usual outfit. Again.

"How are you not cold?" she asked.

Her answer was a snowball hitting her arm.

"DOCTOR!"

The woman in question laughed cheerfully, hiding behind a snow fort she had managed to pull together. How she managed to do that in a short amount of time, no one knew.

"Oh, sweetie."

The Doctor looked out from her hiding spot, seeing the most feral smile on her wife's face, a look of murder in her eyes.

"You're going down."

* * *

An hour later, the Doctor was laying on her back in her front yard, with River laying ontop of her, both women breathing heavily and shaking with laughter.

How their snowball fight (war, really, but neither would say so) went was mostly the Doctor running and hiding from her wife. If she ever managed to be hidden well enough, she got a few hits on River.

The fight ultimately ended with River tackling the Doctor to the ground, about to hit her with another snowball if the Time Lady didn't pull her into a kiss, of course.

Which is why they were now still on the snow covered ground, laughing like the madwomen they are.

River rolled off of the Doctor, laying next to her in the snow.

The Doctor's breath caught in her throat when she looked at her, like she was some winter angel.

Quickly, she sat up, shaking any snow from her hair.

"Come along, Song. Let's make a snowman!"

She got to her feet and held her hand out for River, hoisting her up and pulling her close.

River didn't know if her Doctor's face was red because of the cold (she knew how this regeneration got cold easily, especially in the winter), or if she was blushing from how close their bodies were to each other.

"Right. Um. Snowman!"

With a laugh, River pushed herself away from the Doctor and assisted her in making the body and head of their snowman.

"Now. . . He needs eyes, a nose, a mouth, and. . . Arms."

The Doctor ran into the house and went to the kitchen, grabbing a carrot for the snowman's nose. She went back outside to give him the nose.

River had managed to grab a few small stones for the mouth and eyes.

"You know. . . He looks good without arms." She smiled at River, only to see the woman tremble slightly from the cold.

"Come along dear." She wrapped an arm around her. "Time to go inside."

* * *

The Doctor made herself a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and a few marshmallows hidden beneath (as if she needed more sugar). She made tea for River, and brought it to her wife, who was sitting on the couch by the fireplace with a blanket across her lap, the blanket nearly touching the floor.

"Thank you, sweetie," she said with a smile, taking the cup from her and sipping at her drink.

"You're welcome." She quickly kissed River before sitting beside her and sipping at her own drink, twitching a bit when the hot drink, plus the whipped cream and mini marshmallows, went down her throat really quickly, burning it a bit.

The two just sat like that, spending a peaceful moment with each other. Nothing could be better.

* * *

Later that night, after taking their empty cups and putting them in the kitchen sink, the Doctor sat back on the couch and pulled a sleeping River into her lap, falling asleep easily, the dying embers of the fire casting a soft glow in the otherwise dark room.


End file.
